


Cookies for me & Cookies for you

by BenjixKai



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cookies, M/M, Useless Trivia, everyone is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjixKai/pseuds/BenjixKai
Summary: May Parker wants to do something nice, so Spider-Man and Deadpool help her out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 32
Collections: Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020





	Cookies for me & Cookies for you

As the snow slowly fell down onto the city of New York, May Parker was sadly watching the news. They had just done a story on how the homeless shelters were always over crowded this time of the year, and how they never had enough to give everyone something for the holidays.

‘Those poor dears’ May thought as she brushed aside a few silver hairs that had come loose from her bun and had made their way across her face. She wanted to help all those poor people and give them something to be happy about, but her and Peter were barely making it by as it was what could she possibly do? As if to answer her question a commercial for holiday cookies appeared on the screen. “That’s it,” she proclaimed.

“What's it?” Peter asked as he looked up from the table a radio he had been trying to fix lay open in front of him.

“I'll fix cookies to give to the homeless shelters. Peter would you be able to come down to the cafeteria and help me make and decorate them? I know you have your hands full with the holidays and all but I could really use your help.”

“Aunt May I…” Peter looked at his aunt, a sad expression across his face. Crime was always so rampant around the holidays. As much as he would like to, there was no way he could spend all that time decorating cookies… unless “umm, I might be able to help some but I’d have to be in my suit and have to leave if something happens… you know?”

A big smile crossed May’s face as she turned off the TV and went to hug her nephew. “Oh Peter, thank you, I understand, any help you can give me will be greatly appreciated.” with this she quickly gathered up what ingredients she had on hand and headed for the door. “okay well I'll head over to the cafeteria then, and you come join me as soon as you can.”

“Well do, stay safe” Peter called out before he cleaned up the table and got dressed.

When Spider-Man arrived May had already had a batch of cookies in the oven and was getting icing, sprinkles, and other cookie decorating items ready.

“Hey there, what can I do?”

“Oh hello dear, if you could warm up the icing a bit and put it in these bottles while I check on the cookies that would be a big help” May said as she set a few icing bottles down and ran into the back kitchen.

“Can do” he said as he put the icing in the microwave, once it was soft he added a drop of food coloring to it, before mixing it up and transferring it to a bottle.

“Thank you, here's the first batch, give them a minute to cool before decorating, also put on some gloves, no offense but we don't want stray webbing on the cookies now do we?” May said with a smile as she set a box of disposable gloves on the counter next to the tray of cookies.

Spider-Man let out a soft chuckle as he pulled on the gloves and quickly got to work decorating the cookies that May had sat before him.

In another part of town, Deadpool, wandered the streets, looking at all the holiday deals. It was on nights like tonight, that he was glad his suit was made mostly of leather, because boy was it cold out. As he walked along the street he passed by a cafeteria that held cooking classes once a week and he saw someone that looked like Spider-Man inside. ‘Spidey? Nah it can’t be, what would he be doing there?’ He thought before he decided to go say hi anyways.

Spider-Man felt a tingle down his spin and quickly turned just as Deadpool opened the door.

“Oh Shit it really is you. hi Spidey”

“Uh, hey Deadpool, what’s up?” he replied before turning back to the cookies that lay in front of him.

“Was passing through and saw you. what you got there? Oh cookies! Yummy!” Wade said as he reached for one.

“Not for you!” Peter yelled as he smacked Wade’s hand away, using a bit more force than he meant to.

“Owie!” Deadpool pouted as he rubbed his wrist “Spidey your mean, I just wanted one”

“Sorry, but there for the homeless shelters, I'm helping Mrs. Parker decorate them”

“What’s going on out here? Oh hello, can I help you?” May said as she entered the room.

“Sorry for the noise madam, I was just passing through and saw Spider-Man here so I came in to see what he was doing. But of course now that I know, I think the real question is can I help you?”

“Oh... that's really nice of you Mr…”

“Wilson, ma’am, Wade Wilson”

“Well Mr. Wilson, I greatly appreciate the offer, unfortunately this will be the last batch”

“Oh I see that's too bad, may I ask why?”

“I'm out of ingredients dear”

Deadpool looked at the pile of cookies, there might be enough for one per person if they were lucky. “In that case don’t go anywhere I'll be back in a flash” and just like that he disappeared.

“What in the world?” May asked as she looked around the room.

“That’s Deadpool for you ma’am, here one minute gone the next pay him no mind.”

“I hope we will have enough cookies for everyone, I'm sorry about this dear, I thought I had enough to make more.”

“It’s okay”

As May brought out the last tray of cookies, Deadpool appeared at the table adjacent to them. She let out a startled yelp and jumped into her nephews arms. “Goodness warn a lady right time”

“Apologies madam I didn't mean to frighten you,” Wade said as he sat down the bags that hung from his arms.

“What on earth is all that?”

“More ingredients for you my lady, I also brought a bunch of clear wrappers and ribbon so that the cookies can be wrapped up. This way everyone not only gets a few cookies but can open them like a Christmas present.”

“Oh dear, sweet heart, I can’t afford this”

“No need ma’am in a world of darkness and despair you are a shining angel in the night. I am donating all these to you and would like to volunteer my time in helping Spidey over there decorate cookies for you to give out, I'll also help in the kitchen if you need me to. Of course I also understand if you want me to leave and never come back”

“Oh sweetheart thank you” May said as she placed a kiss on Deadpools cheek before grabbing a bag and heading to the kitchen. “If you could bring all the ingredients in here and help me start a new batch before helping decorate that would be lovely. If you don't mind of course”

“Not at all” Deadpool said as he sat the wrappers and decorating bags to the side and started carrying the other bags into the kitchen. 

‘What is he up to?’ Peter thought as he finished the cookie he was working on, and helped take the last of the stuff into the kitchen.

“Alright now add 2 eggs” May said as she read off from a recipe card.

“2 eggs, without their shells into the mix we go” Wade said as he cracked open two eggs into the bowl he was mixing.

“Here’s the last of the stuff, everything okay in here?” Spider-Man asked, he didn’t want to leave his aunt alone with a murder after all, but if everything was okay he couldnt just be in the way.

“Thank you dear, everything is fine” She said with a smile before reading off more of the recipe.

With a nod, he headed back out to start wrapping up some of the cookies so that there was more room for when Wade came out of the kitchen.

A short time later, Deadpool exited the kitchen and stood next to Spider-Man. “So any special requests on how to decorate these buddy, ol’ pal?”

“Don’t make them vulgar, graphic, or bloody”

“Oh...kay” Wade said as he added candy buttons and icing socks to a sugar bread man.

Peter kept an eye on the cookies that Wade decorated and was taken back by how cute he was making them. Adding a carrot nose and black sprinkles to a snowman, adding a bunch of red sugar crystals to a reindeer's nose, drawing snowflakes and trees onto a circle cookie making it look like an ornament. He was so distracted that he didn’t realize there was only one cookie left until they both reached for it. Peter and Wade’s fingers brushed across each others before Peter quickly drew his hand back, “umm hey I'll go see how the next batch is doing” before quickly leaving the room.

“Everything okay dear?” May asked when she saw her nephew enter the kitchen. She could tell by his body language something was up. 

“Uh? Oh yeah everything's okay, how are the cookies coming along?”

“Already done, they are right behind you, I was just getting ready to bring them out now that they had cooled down.”

“Oh awesome thanks” he said as he graped the tray and left the room.

May checked the cookies in the oven before heading to the door and took a peek out into the other room.

“Yay you brought more, awesome” Deadpool said as he took a tree cookie and covered it in green icing. 

Spider-Man nodded as he sat the cookies down and picked up a reindeer one. “By the way I like how you added the crystals to the nose, it was really cute”

“Hey come on now you can not have reindeer cookies and not have at least a few Rudolph's in there.”

“I suppose”

“Hey Spidey”

“Hmm?”

“What's the horse's name in Jingle Bells?”

“It doesn’t have a name”

Wade made a buzzer noise “wrong, its name is Bob”

“What makes you think that?”

“bell’s on Bob’s tail ring”

“Huh? Oh gah” Peter said as he brought his hand to his face and than chuckled

“I’ve got a lot more worthless trivia if you want to hear it”

“Fine go ahead” Spider-Man said with a sigh ‘it’s better than uncomfortable silence anyways’

“The colonel-in-chief of the Norwegian King's Guard is a Penguin”

“You're pulling my leg!”

“No it’s true his name is Sir Nils Olav III”

“I see go on”

“Wombats poop cubes”

“How the hell?”

“I don’t know how they do it, I just know that they do”

As the night wore on Deadpool and Spider-Man joked around and added details to each other's cookies, things were going great and they were almost done with Spider-Man went rigid and nearly snapped the cookie he was working on in half.

“Spidey?” Wade was put off my Peter’s sudden reaction but it quickly dawned on him what was going on. “Hey here give me that” he said as he gently took ahead of the cookie and brushed his fingers along the top of Spider-Man's hand.

The sensation brought Peter back, he shook his head and let the cookie go “tell Mrs. Parker I'm sorry” he said as he ran for the door.

“Don't worry about it I'm sure she’ll understand. Go get em tiger”

With that Peter was gone and Wade was alone with the cookies. 

As Wade finished decorating the last of the cookies May came out with a tray of sandwiches and juice. “Oh dear, I hope they are okay” she said when she noticed her nephew was missing.

“Relax ma’am Spider-Man is on the case” Deadpool said as he took the tray from her and set it down.

“Well Mr. Wilson I do appreciate everything you’ve done tonight once you're done eating you can go ahead and head out.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You go and deliver your cookies I'll clean up here and make sure Spidey eats when he gets back”

“Oh dear are you sure?”

“Ma’am you’ve had a long day and I know Spidey will be famished when he gets back. Go, bring a little bit of Christmas cheer to those people in the shelters and then go home and relax. I'll fix this place up no problem.”

Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth May bundled up and after Wade helped load up her car she left to go make her deliveries.

Deadpool on the other hand, put the sandwiches and juice in the fridge so they would stay good and started cleaning up. There ended up being some dough left over so he made a few more cookies and while they baked he washed the dishes and wiped down the cabinets. 

Soon the oven dinged and he pulled out two sugarbread men and a gift tag cookie. Once they were cool he took his time decorating them. Once he was done he sat them up on a plate in the front room and started to put away all the icing and sprinkles that were left in the kitchen.

A while later, Spider-Man made his way back to the cafeteria, he saw his aunt's car gone but the lights were still on and the door was unlocked. He cautiously entered the room and saw the cookies that Deadpool had made for him. He smiled, it was him and Wade with a tag that said ‘Spideypool 4ever’ “Wade?”

“In the kitchen”

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Deadpool taking out the sandwiches and juice. “Mrs. Parker made these for us shortly after you left. But I knew you would be hungry after crime fighting so I saved them for when you got back”

“Thanks you didn’t have to”

“I know but I wanted to. Come on” he said as he patted a chair and placed the plate of sandwiches down.

Peter's stomach growled, so he nodded, sat down and rolled up his mask. He quickly picked up a sandwich and bit down on it. He let out a pleased moan.

Wade chuckled as he sat across from Peter and grabbed a sandwich for himself. Cleaning the kitchen had been a hunger inducing process.

“I saw the mini me and you”

“Oh really? What you think?”

“They are cute”

“Can’t wait to bite my head off I bet” Deadpool joked

“Would that make you shut up?” Peter teased

“No, I'm sure id turn it into some sort of innuendo”

“Yup sounds about right. So…”

“Hmm?”

“What’s this going to cost me?”

Wade grew quiet and stared at the webslinger in front of him. What was he getting at? “uh … Spidey? What do you mean?”

“Come on Wade you think I'm stupid?”

“No…”

“You're a mercenary everything you say and do has a price tag attached. I'm sure you wont make Mrs. Parker pay for this which means I'm going to have to pay. what's it going to cost me for you behaving and helping her out?”

“I… was just being nice, I wasn’t pla…” Wade was cut off by Peter pulling him forward and kissing him. He was startled at first but naturally he kissed Peter back.

“You sure you don’t want anything Mr. Wilson?” Peter said with a cheeky grin on his face

“Well... shit I mean if you want to pay for it that way I'm not going to say no”

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie Decorating entry for Isn't it Bromantic- Holiday Bingo 2020


End file.
